Father Daughter Relationship
by LilyMorgan9195
Summary: Bella and Charlie are lovers. They've been together for 3 years. Bella remembers the day she and him got together. Don't care if you think its nasty. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella or Charlie or Twilight**

**I don't care if you think this is nasty.**

**My twin sissy has an account on FanFiction.**

**Read stories from LittleLambForever9195**

**She writes normal stories.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Bella, are you sure you want to move in with Charlie?" My mother, Renee, asked.

"Yes, Mom. You and Phil need some time alone. Besides, I can handle it." I said.

I was moving in with my father, Charlie. He was the best. My name is Bella Swan. I'm 15 years old. I lost my virginity at the age of 12. Charlie was drunk one night that he raped me. It hurt like a bitch. I never told Renee about it. At the age of 13, I learned how to masturbate. And it felt soo good. Until Charlie caught me in the shower.

_

* * *

_

I slid two fingers in my wet pussy. God! This feels so good. I moaned a little to loudly. I wish my fingers were longer. The bathroom door opened. In came Charlie. Oh shit!

"Bells, are you...oh! Um...masturbating." Charlie realized why I moaned.

I realized I still had my fingers in my pussy. I looked to see Charlie's cock grow hard. I bit my lip. Why do I get the feeling to fuck my dad? Charlie caught me looking at his cock. He smirked.

"Sweetheart, do you want daddy to help you?"

"Yes, daddy." I said.

"Ok. I will."

Charlie started to take off his clothes. Mmm. His muscled were so broad and tan. He took off his boxers. Holy Shit! His cock was about 9 inches. How the fuck did he get all of that in me last year? Charlie stepped into the shower. I took my fingers out of my pussy and stood up. He smiled at me.

"Bells, I'm gonna pick you up. I want you to wrap your legs around my waist."

I nodded. Charlie picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him. I felt his cock near my bundle. He slammed me against the wall and grinded against me. I moaned. This was so good. He crushed his lips to mine. I can't believe I want my own father fuck me. I don't feel bad about it.

_"I remember...ugh...about last year. I-I'm...fuck...sorry...about that." Charlie grunted._

"I-It's...mmm...fine. Fuck...me." I managed to say.

Charlie sat me on the edge of the bathtub. He spread my legs apart and attacked my pussy with his tongue. I screamed. This was so good. I held his head with my hands. My legs were over his shoulders. Oh! I moaned. He has such a talented tongue.

"Yes...YES! Lick my pussy! Daddy, you're so good...mmm...I need your fingers in my pussy. Please Daddy!"

"Beg for daddy."

"Fuck me, Daddy. FUCK ME!"

He entered three fingers in me. FUCK YES! This was better than a dildo. I breathed heavily. Charlie is the best at this. He moved his fingers faster in me. I was making a lot of porn noises. He stretched his fingers in me. I took one hand off his head and grabbed my breast. I leaned down and licked it. I heard Charlie groan. I saw him looking up at me.

"DADDY!" I cummed.

"That's right, baby. Cum for daddy." Charlie said.

"Mmm...oh that was the best."

"You taste so good."

"It's your turn daddy."

Charlie sat on the bathtub floor. His head was on the edge. I leaned down and took his whole cock in my mouth. He moaned and grabbed my head. I started bobbing my head up and down.

_"Honey! Suck my cock!"_

I moved my head faster. I felt him squirm in my mouth. He's gonna come soon. I massaged his balls. He tightened around me and exploded in my mouth. His sperm was soooo good. I licked all of it up. Not one drop. I took my mouth off him.

"That was could, sweetheart."

"I did fine?"

"Yes. Now are you ready to have a cock in your pussy?"

I moaned. I sat in his lap. I grinded myself against him. We moaned. He lifted me up and slammed me down on his length. I screamed. He fits. It's like a puzzle. I started moving up and down. We moaned. Charlie captured my lips with a kiss. He massaged my breasts. I broke the kiss. He started to suck on my tits. I grabbed his head.

"Daddy! Fuck me harder!...YES! Faster...mmm...big...cock." I yelled.

"Bells!...tight...pussy...ugh...mmm...FUCK!...cum for me...milk daddy's cock!"

"Y-YES!...oh!...More...MORE!"

"FUCK!...y-your so...hot."

"I'm...so...ugh...c-close."

"C-Cum...mmm...NOW!"

"DADDY!" I screamed.

"BELLS!" Charlie screamed.

His hot sperm squirted in me. Mmm. He felt so good in me. I wonder why my mother left him? Charlie kissed me again. Except it was more passionate. I moved myself again. His cock became alive again. Looks like its time for round 2. I stopped for a minute.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"What are we?"

"Lovers. You're my girlfriend now. I love you so much. Ever since I entered your pussy last year."

"Oh daddy! I love you too."

"Bella, you can't tell your mother about this." Charlie said.

"Charlie, why would I want that bitch to stop me from fucking you?" I asked.

"Good. Now...let's continue."

* * *

Ever since that day, Charlie and I became lovers. We've been at it for 3 years. No one has catched us doing it. No one will. I realized that the plane has landed. I got off the plane. I looked around. I didn't find Charlie anywhere.

"BELLA!" Charlie screamed.

"DADDY!" I screamed.

Charlie pulled me into a hug. I fucking missed his arms. He grabbed my bags. We walked over to the cruiser. I remember all the times he fucked me in the back seat. Charlie and I have fucked all over the house. We even went out the state to have a vacation where no one knew us. Charlie started driving to the house. He put his hand on my thigh.

"How've you been, Bells?"

"I've been good, Charlie. Any girlfriends?"

"Just one."

"Oh really? Who?"

"She's sitting right next to me."

"Is there a way you can drive home faster?" I asked.

"Anything for you, baby. I already waited too long to be in your pussy. I'm glad your moving in with me." Charlie said as his fingers entered my pussy.

"Mmm...me too, daddy."

Oh this was gonna be fucking fantastic.

* * *

**Did ya love it?**

**Did ya hate it?**

**Do ya think its nasty?**

**WELL I DON'T CARE!**

**Just review**


End file.
